Conventionally, there has been a technique for automatically driving a vehicle by controlling a steering wheel, an accelerator, a brake a shift gears, direction indicators, and the like in a vehicle. A large burden may be imposed on a driver when automatic driving is switched to manual driving. Therefore, techniques for switching the automatic driving to the manual driving are disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2.
PTL 1 discloses an automatic driving assistance device, which determines timing to switch the automatic driving to the manual driving in consideration of a transition time required until the automatic driving is switched to the manual while the vehicle is traveling by the automatic driving, and notifies a driver of the switching to the manual driving based on the determined timing.
Moreover, PTL 2 discloses an automatic driving assistance device, which switches full automatic driving to semi-automatic driving at timing corresponding to t degree of difficulty in traveling in a section where positioning of global positioning system (GPS) is disabled, the semi-automatic driving focusing on cooperativeness between the automatic driving and the manual driving.